Squashed Sandwiches
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Tifa drops something off at the Shin-Ra HQ only to be persuaded into doing something naughty in the President’s office...One-Shot...Written for 'KCVII'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my forty-second fanfic...The story had to involve 'I want a good explanation'...So I came up with this! Hope it's ok...And it was written for 'KCVII'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

The small blue car beeped quietly as the brunette positioned her keys to lock it. Once she was sure it was protected from any possible car thieves the young woman turned on her heels and headed towards the looming building that was Shin-Ra HQ.

Once she had entered her husband's workplace she made her way to the gleaming silver lift at the end of the long, wide entrance hall.

Tifa held a clear plastic tub in her hands, and past the see through material an apple, a couple of sandwiches and a chocolate bar could be seen.

Her red headed husband had forgotten his lunch, so the brunette had come to drop it off. He may have been a grown man and a Turk, but he still liked to have a lunch packed from home every day he was at work, Tifa could only guess it gave him some kind of comfort, like a child taking their favourite teddy bear on holiday with them because they can't stand to be apart for it...so the food was like his bit of home.

The young woman looked at the various buttons in the elevator with confusion, she had only ever been to Shin-Ra HQ a couple of times and usually only then to pick up the red head. She scanned her mind for any memories which might tell her which floor he was on. After a few moments she decided on 'Floor six', for some reason it just sounded right.

When the contraption came to a stop and the shiny doors parted, Tifa took a tentative step out into the bright corridor. It didn't look as familiar as she'd hoped, but she decided to not let that faze her, instead she strolled over to the door directly in front of her and knocked on it gingerly. When she received no answer she gave another small knock before slowly opening it and making her way into the office.

Much to her surprise the room was empty, and very clean, much unlike how she'd imagined Reno's to look. The young woman walked forward so she was inches from the desk and took a seat, not sure of what to do now. Luckily for her she didn't have to wonder for long.

Tifa spun around when she heard the office door swing open loudly and watched as the messy red head entered.

''Hey Reno! So I guess I got the right office then?''

''Yo darling! Oh and no you didn't, this is the President's...''

A slight red hue appeared on the young woman's pale skin. ''Well that's embarrassing...I'm glad he didn't catch me in here...''

''That would be unlikely, he's at some big company meeting for like...another three hours!'' Reno slumped down on one of the other chairs occupying the room.

Tifa had her eyebrows raised in surprise, ''Wow that's one long meeting...kinda feel sorry for him...''

''Yo don't go pitying him...he gets paid a fortune to just sit and nod his head...lucky git...''

''I'm pretty sure he does more than that...he does run the company...''

Reno looked at his wife, his voice filled with his trademark arrogance, ''Pfft I could do that!''

Tifa raised a rather skeptical eyebrow and soon his cocky smirk faded and was replaced by one of curiosity.

"So how come you're here?''

"You forgot your lunch, and I had a bit of spare time, thought I'd pop it round…'' Tifa waved the tub at him as if to prove her statement.

"Aw cheers daring!'' He gave her a big, sloppy kiss of the cheek before grabbing the box and tearing into a sandwich.

The brunette sighed with amusement before lifting herself slowly from the chair, "Well I better be off…''

She was only a few metres away when the red head whistled at her, as if to instruct her to stop.

"I've just had an idea…''

_Well that's never good…_ "Oh yeah and what would that be exactly?''

A sly smile played across his thin lips, "Ruffie ain't gunna be back for ages…and you're here…why don't we…you know…''

Tifa opened her mouth in outrage, "Reno we can't!''

"Ah come on…I've always wanted to have sex with- I mean in my bosses office!''

"But we…I mean…We couldn't possible…though I guess it would be quite…no! I'm not gunna even consid-"

Before she could finish the red head had launched himself at her full force, and now the pair of them were lying flat on the desk, lips pressed together in an incredibly passion embrace.

When they finally broke apart for air Reno looked at his dazed wife, "So…what do you say?''

Tifa just let out a shaky breath and smiled seductively before locking lips once again with the red head, _Well he sure is persuasive… _

* * *

A couple of hours later...

Rufus sighed as he closed his office door behind him and headed straight to the chair behind his desk.

As he sat down he rubbed his temple, the meeting had been long and thoroughly dull and right now all he wanted to do was relax.

When he finally opened his eyes and turned to face the desk in front of him a rather quizzically look spread across his defined features, making his eyebrows form an amusing shape.

_What…the… _There on the highly polished surface was a couple of extremely squashed, half eaten sandwiches, that looked as if they'd been crushed underneath a great weight.

As the young blonde tried to figure out how on earth they got there and what happened to them, he noticed a new report had been knocked to the floor.

When he picked it up he recognised Reno's handwriting immediately, _Soon have known…_

The President leaned forward and pressed a button on the phone, within seconds the red head's voice sounded from the speakers, "You Ruffie, what's up?''

"Reno…I want a good explanation…''


End file.
